AkaFuri no Alphabet Drabbles
by MizunashiFuyuko
Summary: Alphabet drabbles about this rising pair. Drabble 4: Daze
1. Aim

AkaFuri no Alphabet Drabbles

Warning: OOC-ness, Might have grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

~ AkaFuri ~  
Drabble 1: Aim

Today was a special day for Furihata. It was a fine and happy Saturday. Today he was going to an arcade ("_A date… But Kouki doesn't need to know that." Says Akashi.)_ with a certain hetero-chrome eyed redhead.

And now that they were currently in the said arcade, Furihata cleared one thing.

Akashi had good aim. More like, _great _aim. Furihata knew. Heck, every living organism knew that. It was a _given_ _fact_. And Furihata deemed it clear.

Whether it was with darts, ball-throwing, throwing-things-to-perverts-because-they-were-hara ssing-_HIS-_Kouki or may it be with crane games, Akashi had _perfect _aim. That explains why Furihata is currently carrying two birdie stuff toys the size of a pillow in his room.

Furihata was starting to think that the games were afraid of Akashi so they were just letting him win.

'Yeah right…As if crane games could feel.' He then thought.

It was currently time for them to go home since they both had to study. Akashi had requested to play one last game.

The last game he would play is the basketball game. Being a player and all.

No matter how many times Furihata saw Akashi's perfect shooting, he was still amazed.

Furihata smiled as the redhead continued to shoot without fail. The said redhead noticed his smile.

"To have you smiling like that, are you really amazed by my skills, Kouki?" Akashi asked while shooting at the same time.

Furihata blushed. "Of course, Akashi-kun! I really can't help but to be mesmerized!" He grinned shyly.

Akashi didn't reply but it was shown in his face that he was pleased when Furihata looked at him.

'Akashi-kun has a really perfect aim huh…' Furihata shrugged.

'So perfect that maybe it was the reason I fell for him. His shot didn't miss me.' He smiled serenely, not knowing that he said those thoughts out loud.

And Akashi had to thank all gods and goddesses he knew that his Kouki didn't see his last shot hit the ring before it went in. And how his Kouki didn't see the slight blush on his face.

~End~

Thanks for reading~ Please tell me your thoughts about it. *smiles*

~AkaFuri~


	2. Blush

AkaFuri no Alphabet Drabbles

Warning: -See Chapter 1-, spelling mistakes, Redundancy.

Disclaimer: -See Chapter 1. Or use your common sense-

~AkaFuri~  
Drabble 2: Blush

It was a Sunday afternoon on the beach. The sun was setting on the horizon, making a spectacular view for the ones left on the beach.

It was one of those rare times where Furihata and Akashi were in the beach, enjoying the view.

Furihata had requested that they would go to the beach since Akashi would accompany his father to some business trip and the brown haired lad was very sure that he would miss the redhead.

During their time together, Akashi had been a mother and reminded Furihata of his sun block. Furihata worried when some punks insulted Akashi. He was more worried for the punks though. ("Digging their graves in a beach…" Furihata sighed as he stared at the scene of them bowing to the redhead when he whipped out his weapon and his aura.)

Akashi had disliked the part where some girls (and he was _really sure_ that some boys too) had ogled _his_ Kouki. _His Kouki blushed too!_

He knew his Kouki was good-looking but, damn it, Kouki was _his._

Kouki blushed and assured him that he would stay by his side though so all became good in the end.

After all the worries and fun stuff (and flirting), they were currently on the shore cuddling.

"I had a really great time, Kouki." Akashi stared at Furihata's nape.

Furihata nodded. "M-Me too, Akashi-kun." He smiled even though he wasn't facing Akashi.

They continued cuddling before Furihata added something.

"But I guess I'll still miss you." He said in a sad voice.

The brunet was surprised when Akashi pulled him back, making their bodies stick with each other. The redhead then placed his head on his Kouki's shoulder.

"Don't worry Kouki. Even if we're not together, my love shall stay with you." Furihata felt Akashi smile. "If anyone tries to sabotage us, I shall destroy them first."

The brunet felt chills on his bare back but it was replaced by a warm feeling that he couldn't describe.

The redhead glanced at Furihata's face. "Kouki, you are blushing." It was a statement.

Furihata moved his head to the other side. "N-No. It's just because of the heat this morning! Yeah…"

"Hmm…Is that so…?" Akashi had somehow made Furihata face him.

"Y-Yeah…" He averted his gaze.

"Are you sure?"

They stared at each other. Both were lost in each other's eyes. Akashi lost in shy, embarrassed and defeated eyes. Furihata lost in teasing, accepting and dominant eyes.

"Actually, it's because of the…the s-sunset." Furihata's face became redder again as he averted his eyes from their deep trance.

"The sunset?"

"Yes! I-It's becoming redder and yeah… It colors my face…"

Akashi chuckled. He then kissed Furihata's cheek. "I suppose that I should thank the sunset for giving me such a view then."

Furihata was sure that he was going to die of blushing.

~End~

Thanks for reading! Please tell me your thoughts about it. *smiles*

~Hugs to those who recognize what anime Furihata's last excuse came from. ~

Thank you for the people who reviewed for the first chapter! *gives you hugs*

~AkaFuri~


	3. Cuddle

AkaFuri no Alphabet Drabbles

Warnings: -See the previous chapters-

Disclaimer: -See previous chapters-

~AkaFuri~  
Drabble 3: Cuddle

'_Well this is awkward…'_ Furihata thought as he glanced to the side to see Akashi's head on his shoulder. He immediately returned his attention to the television when the redhead glanced at him.

_'Yup…This is definitely awkward…'_ He thought as he looked down with a blush to see Akashi's arms around his abdomen.

He kept on moving on his spot, not noticing Akashi's growing smirk.

Just as he was about to sigh again, a hand found its way inside Furihata's shirt, surprising the brunet.

Furihata let out a gasp as the hand caressed his abdomen first before going to his chest.

"W-wait… A-Akashi-kun… This is…" The brunet stuttered.

'_A-ahh…This is dangerous...!' _ Furihata thought as the hand continued to caress him. 

'_HOLY-!' _ Furihata panicked on the inside when Akashi's other hand wandered on the waistband of his shorts. This **is **getting dangerous for him. 

Sensing that he is in a dangerous situation, Furihata did the thing his good friend, Kuroko, taught him if ever someone was to attack him from behind.

Furihata elbowed Akashi.

Surprise, surprise!

It didn't hit the redhead. Seeing as the redhead had fast reflexes and caught Furi's elbow. But it surprised the said redhead at a certain degree.

Akashi sighed. He then proceeded to calm Furihata down by rubbing the other boy's back smoothly.

"I guess we'll be limited to cuddling." He said. He felt the other boy sigh.

"I'm really sorry, Akashi-kun. I said I'll try my best to be accustomed with those kinds of things but…" He felt the other boy look to the side and sigh again.

"It's alright. I'm quite contented being able to hold you like this." '_Not really but… It's not a lie either.' _He thought. "Just stop sighing like that or your happiness would really escape. I don't like seeing you sad and you know it." Akashi said as he cuddled with Furihata.

Furihata blushed for the second time. "O-okay… Thank you, A-Akashi-kun." He slowly leaned back to rest his head on Akashi's chest.

Akashi inwardly sighed. Well, this was better that nothing.

He stared at Furihata who was calming himself down. He smirked.

'_But once you're going to be accustomed to my touches Kouki, I'll definitely make sure that you'll be having more than cuddling.'_

"By the way Kouki, where did you learn how to elbow like that?"

"Oh… Kuroko taught me. He said it was for protecting me if ever I was going to be attacked from behind… Not that you're an attacker Akashi-kun but…"

'_I am an attacker, Kouki…but you don't need to know that.'_

"I get it. You got that mindset earlier when I touched you, right? That's why you tried to elbow me."

"Yes. I did. I'm sorry."

"No worries."

'_Tetsuya… I honestly don't know whether I shall thank you or crush you for teaching my Kouki things like this…'_

'_I was almost hit, you know.'_

-Meanwhile, at Kagami's apartment-

Kuroko sneezed. Kagami looked at him and asked if he was okay. He nodded at Kagami.

The teal-haired boy looked at the window.

'_I wonder if Furihata-kun has used my pointers…'_

~End~

Yes, I know. *does seiza, bows with head touching the ground*

I have been very busy, I was admitted to the hospital and this chapter was hard since I had many ideas for it but my hands kept on rejecting the ideas and so, they didn't type it.

Well, here it is. I hope that you guys are still with me.

Thanks for reading! Please tell me your thoughts about it~ *smiles* 

~AkaFuri~


	4. Daze

AkaFuri no Alphabet Drabbles

Warning: -previous notes-; AU!Teikou. OOCness.

Disclaimer: -previous notes or common sense-

Notes: I was lazy. *dodges flying things, gets hit by a KnB poster* XO  
And I was having a hard time with the themes/words. Meh. -_-

And thank you for the people who wished me well on their reviews when I reported that I was on the hospital! As you can all see, I'm slacking off with studies and stories so it's a perfect sign that I'm A Okay. :D

Well, here it is. Enjoy? :D

* * *

Drabble 4: Daze

Akashi sighed as he wiped little sweat from his forehead, seeing that their opponents were below their level.

Below Teikou's level, that is. Seeing as they gave up trying on the second quarter of the game.

'_Now I understand Daiki's thirst for a challenge. Things in the court are merely child's play for us now.' _Akashi thought as he nodded to Midorima who had just finished wiping his wet lenses.

Akashi then caught a glimpse of their coach's satisfied face. Of course who wouldn't be satisfied? Seeing as the scores had a very big gap between them. One that only Teikou's Generation of Miracles could pull off.

'_It doesn't matter now. Our spot was secured the moment we stepped in… No, even before that.' _ He thought again as he let various chatters of people pass his ears.

After all, the team already heard some words many times.

"_The Generation of Miracles are truly terrifying."_

* * *

Since some of the club members wanted to watch some games, their coach had let them be.

And of course, the Generation of Miracles stuck together like glue.

After wandering aimlessly, Kuroko announced that he wanted something with vanilla in it. Seeing Kuroko's determination for a vanilla treat, the group stopped somewhere and waited for the teal haired boy who was accompanied by Aomine and Murasakibara, who wanted to restock his supplies.

He, Midorima and Kise waited in an area near a basketball court.

In his peripheral vision, Akashi caught a sight of people playing basketball. They seemed to be around their age group too, if not older. He then decided to observe how these people played the sport.

The game was normal, in Akashi's observation. It was just normal street play with no pressure, no special moves and with smiling faces.

So normal that it made Akashi look for more.

And then he saw him.

A guy who was much more normal than any of the players. A guy with plain brown hair and plain caramel eyes. Plain actions and cautious play handling.

But he had a dazzling smile.

So dazzling that even Akashi was caught in a daze.

And then he decided to focus more on the brunet.

He was in a long trance that not even Kuroko and company's arrival snapped him out. Only when the teal haired called out to him in a monotonous voice did he snap out and glanced at his group mates.

"Hmm… Shall we go?" Of course, Akashi had this perfect acting ability so the others just shrugged the weird occurrence off and started walking.

Except Kuroko, that is. He stared at Akashi for some time before transferring his gaze at the court just in time to see a huge redhead jumping oddly but awesomely high for a person in his age group and making a dunk.

"Nice Furihata! That was some awesome cautious play you had there!" The redhead exclaimed loudly and grinned at the plain brunet as he landed on the ground.

"Thanks Kagami! Sorry for the long flow change though." Furihata answered as the redhead gave him a pat on the back. He was answered with another pat on the head this time.

"Shall we go now, Akashi-kun? I think the others are waiting for us right now." The teal haired male broke Akashi's trance for the second time.

"Let's." Akashi answered as he walked away from the court with Kuroko.

"So it's that Furihata-kun, huh…"

"I do not know what you are talking about… Kagami."

"…"

"It's too early for you to challenge my eyes, Tetsuya."

"But Akashi-kun, it's never too late to try. Besides, I'm getting better there… With observing, I mean."

"I'll give you some credit for trying then."

"And I'll give some credit to that Furihata-kun too… For getting you in a daze."

"So is the same for that Kagami brute. For making you stop drinking your iced vanilla drink and stare."

"… As expected of the Emperor."

"Of course. You don't take for granted of my abilities just like that Tetsuya."

'_And with these abilities of mine… I will surely meet you again, Furihata. Fate shall do it herself… Or I could order her.'_

'_My orders are after all, absolute.'_

"Midorima-kun is going to help you with that, Akashi-kun. He'll ask Oha-Asa to do so, I assure you."

"…So mind-reader Tetsuya has appeared with his monotonous sense of humour."

"…Or Akashi-kun was just readable at that moment. I surely pick the latter."

"I could quadruple your training, Tetsuya. My words are…?"

"…Absolute. " _Slurp._

~End~

*goes off to hide in her corner* ^^


End file.
